podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
Things to do with Jonathan Holmes for fun/profit/anus
A recurring Podtoid feature involves suggestions for ways to improve the life of Podtoid host Jonathan Holmes. List of ideas *Jim has some Cool Christmas anal with Jonathan without his wife knowing. (Episode 182) *Jim starts a Kickstarter for him to have sex with Jonathan in Baltimore. (Episode 188) *Jim and Jonathan open a hibachi-style restaurant called "Sugared Regrets". (Episode 192) *Jim and Jonathan move to the forest and become 18th century grave robbers . (Episode 195) *MTV's Exposed Penises with Jonathan Holmes. (Episode 196) *Jim and Jonathan float on a raft to the moon to acquire delicious moon milk. (Episode 197) *Jim and Jonathan do The Tough Men: American Gladiators. (Episode 199) *Jim, Jonathan and Hamza form a rap trio called "Cold Hard Jonathan Holmes" where Jonathan gets earthworms troweled and punched into his anus. (Episode 200) *Jim, Jonathan and Hamza become cenobites for the summer. (Episode 201) *Jim controls Jonathan's anus via a system of pistons. (Episode 202) *Jim haunts Jonathan's house by kicking him while he's asleep. (Episode 202) *Jim redesigns Jonathan's house. (Episode 203) *Jim gets Jonathan to have sex with various sea creatures. (Episode 204) *Jonathan becomes a male prostitue/vampire hunter named Chicken Chungus. (Episode 205) *Jim and Jonathan open a western saloon and brothel made in Jonathan's house. (Episode 206) youtube link *Jim and Jonathan go Tokyo Drifting. (Episode 207) *Once a week, a miniatured, naked version of Jim comes out of Jonathan's anus laughing. (Episode 208) *Jim, Jonathan and Conrad run a local cinema. (Episode 209) *Jonathan becomes the spidered-man. (Episode 209) *Jonathan dresses up like Nightwing (wears blue pajamas) and fucks Jim (Jokester) up the ass. (Episode 210) *Jonathan becomes Netflix, living in another person's house while Jim gets 20 dollars a month. (Episode 210) *Jonathan sells heroin to children, steals them if they can't pay, and puts them in a sweatshop. (Episode 210) *Jonathan becomes Doctor Genital, cutting the penises of his inmates at his Asylum (Episode 211) *Jim converts Jonathan's house into a zoo. (Episode 212) *Jonathan Becomes a drug mule, smuggling premo cocaine across the border from New York to Mexico (Episode 213) *Jonathan gets his own convention JonCon2012, which culminates in him killing a dog. (Episode 214) *Jonathan dresses up as Goku from Dragon Ball Z and preforms a musical. (Episode 215) *Jonathan becomes the leader of the Baby Police to stop all of the crimes in Boston. (Episode 216) *Jonathan gets his anus prolapsed and fucks Jim with it (Episode 218) *Jonathan poos, gets the poo varnished, and sends it to Jim to hold. (Episode 219) *Jonathan dresses in a Thanksgiving turkey costume while children put pickled onions into his anus. (Episode 220) *Jim and Jonathan become barbarians. (Episode 223) *Jonathan Utilises "Jim's Halloween tips" to enhance his Holiday experience. (Episode 225) *Jim, Jonathan and Conrad become teachers at Dickmouth's School of Definitely Magic. (Episode 226) *Jonathan becomes Grandpa Cola. (Episode 227) *Jim hosts Val Kilmer's Thanksgiving Family Showdown in Boston starring Jonathan. (Episode 228) *Jonathan becomes a detective and pins the black dahlia murders on Steve Buscemi. (Episode 229) *Jonathan becomes Captain Crack Cocaine. (Episode 230) *Jim opens a fart-filter device manufacturer and uses Jonathan as the product tester. (Episode 231) *Jonathan becomes a mall Santa and proceeds to lead a riot through Boston. (Episode 232) *Jonathan becomes Dr. Freaky Constantina, Dancing in a mesh tank top to Usher. (Episode 234) *Jonathan eats feces, either his, his dogs, or those donated to them by anyone who cares, in order to prove Hideki Kamiya wrong. (Episode 235) *Jonathan is a Highlander. K.K. Slider is secretly an immortal as well and is trying to behead Jonathan. The two must do battle since there can only be one. (Episode 235) *Jim milks Jonathan like a cow and distribute his "milk" to the students of the local school. (Episode 236) *Jonathan's house becomes Boston's Museum featuring Boston's favourite son, Jonathan Holmes, the inventor of light. (Episode 236) *Jim, Jonathan and Conrad set up a ghost business, break into peoples houses. (Episode 237) *Jim converts Jonathan's house into a planetarium. (Episode 238) *Jonathan's yard becomes Jurassic Park. (Episode 239) *Jim, Jonathan and Conrad put on Disney's Brave as a school play. (Episode 240) *Jonathan masturbates pigs, to gather "Man-Pig Milk" on Bulbooboo's Farm. Jim checks him for ass-worms. (Episode 241) *Jonathan becomes the head of organised crime in Boston. (Episode 241) *The Dicfriends, a new cartoon TV show written by Jonathan Holmes (Episode 251) *Gordon Ramsay and Jonathan Holmes' new restaurant (Episode 251) *Jonathan gets locked up in the Holmes Capsule to preserve the year 2013 (Episode 255) *Jonathan stars in the Soda Baby detective TV series as Soda Baby (Episode 258) *Jonathan eats an entire roast chicken in public while staring at strangers in the eye throughout the entire process, culminating in him replacing Conan O'Brien (Episode 260) *Jonathan's PAX Prime Precum Picnic (Episode 266) *Renaissance Faire in Ye Olde Bostone (Episode 266) *Jonathan strips for dogs (Episode 272) *Fetish boutique/dungeon, with Jonathan as Muscle Daddy (Episode 274) Category:New Podtoid